criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Up in Smoke
Up in Smoke is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred sixty-fifth case of the game. It is the fiftieth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the second case to take place in North America. Plot The Bureau went to a rally in San Francisco to talk to Sandy Turner, head of the USStay movement campaigning to keep the USA in the Unified Nations. When Carmen and the player talked to him, he quickly left for another meeting, only to get caught in a car explosion in Lombard Street that killed him and seriously injured his driver, James Parker. Mid-investigation, James woke up from his coma and told the police that he had driven Sandy to the New Springs Growhouse. Later on, Jack got high on weed and suggested that he join SOMBRA. Even later, James died due to his injuries. The duo was finally able to arrest politics student Terrance Williams for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Terrance admitted to killing Sandy and James. He said that someone from the USNay movement had paid him online to kill Sandy. With the payment and the willingness to kill Sandy due to his political affiliations, he had switched Sandy's regular tie pin with an explosive pin and detonated the bomb from a distance to kill him and his driver. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 30 years in jail. After the trial, Terrance told Carmen and the player that he was going to receive a second payment through a mailbox in Lombard Street. In the mailbox, they found a smartwatch which—per Elliot's analysis—proved that SOMBRA had some sort of connection with the USNay movement and had ordered the hit on Sandy. Later, they found campaign manager Laetitia Badu's notes, which stated that O.M. MediLab (a SOMBRA front) was a sponsor for the USNay movement. Because it was seen as a respectable pharmaceutical company, the team could not condemn or shut O.M.Medilab down without irrefutable proof. After Lars unknowingly flirted with Jack after the latter dressed up in drag as a dare from drag queen Chockas D.Lux, Chief Ripley sent the team to Seattle to attend a rally of the USNay movement. Summary Victim *'Sandy Turner' (killed with an explosive device) Murder Weapon *'Explosives' Killer *'Terrance Williams' Suspects LBaduWorldEditionP.png|Laetitia Badu TWilliamsWorldEditionP.png|Terrance Williams CDLuxWorldEditionPC165.png|Chockas D.Lux HMcFarlaneWorldEditionP.png|Hunter McFarlane SBennettWorldEditionP.png|Sarah Bennett Killer's Profile *The killer knows electronics. *The killer smokes weed. *The killer eats quinoa. *The killer has A- blood. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes C165S1A.png|Lombard Street C165S1B.png|Street Pavement C165S2A.png|USStay Rally C165S2B.png|Brochure Racks C165S3A.png|Growhouse C165S3B.png|Cannabis Plants Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lombard Street. (Clues: Victim's Driver, Broken Clipboard, Locked Camera, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Sandy Turner) *Examine Broken Clipboard. (Result: Security Route; New Suspect: Laetitia Badu) *Ask Laetitia Badu about the victim's route change. (Prerequisite: Security Route restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: USStay Rally) *Investigate USStay Rally. (Prerequisite: Laetitia interrogated; Clues: Trashbag, Flamingo Poolring) *Examine Trashbag. (Result: Electronic Device) *Analyze Electronic Device. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes weed) *Examine Flamingo Poolring. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Examine Transparent Substance. (Result: Sweat; New Suspect: Chockas D.Lux) *Ask Chockas D.Lux what she is doing in San Francisco. (Prerequisite: Transparent Substance identified under microscope) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera; New Suspect: Terrance Williams) *Ask Terrance Williams about witnessing the explosion. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Explosives; Attribute: The killer knows electronics) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Growhouse. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Framed Photo, Victim's Phone) *Examine Framed Photo. (New Suspect: Hunter McFarlane) *Ask Hunter McFarlane about the victim. (Prerequisite: Hunter identified on Framed Photo; Profile updated: Hunter knows electronics and smokes weed) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Encrypted Phone) *Analyze Encrypted Phone. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Sarah Bennett) *Talk to Sarah Bennett about her email to the victim. (Prerequisite: Encrypted Phone analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Street Pavement) *Investigate Street Pavement. (Prerequisite: Sarah interrogated; Clues: Bomb Blueprint, Mask, Broken Videotape) *Examine Bomb Blueprint. (Result: White Grains) *Examine White Grains. (Attribute: The killer eats quinoa) *Examine Mask. (Result: Text on the Mask) *Confront Chockas D.Lux with the defaced mask of Sandy Turner. (Prerequisite: Text on the Mask unraveled; Profile updated: Chockas smokes weed) *Examine Broken Videotape. (Result: Videotape) *Analyze Videotape. (12:00:00) *Ask Laetitia Badu about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Videotape analyzed; Profile updated: Laetitia knows electronics and smokes weed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cannabis Plants. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: USNay Badge, Cardboard Box, Ripped Paper) *Examine USNay Badge. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Ask Terrance Williams about his USNay badge. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Terrance knows electronics, smokes weed, and eats quinoa) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Victim's Note) *Ask Hunter McFarlane why the victim refused his campaign merchandise. (Prerequisite: Victim's Note found; Profile updated: Hunter eats quinoa) *Examine Ripped Paper. (Result: Vice President's Letter) *Ask Sarah Bennett why she refused federal protection for Sandy Turner. (Prerequisite: Vice President's Letter restored; Profiles updated: Laetitia eats quinoa, Sarah eats quinoa) *Investigate Brochure Racks. (All tasks before must be done; Clues: Tie Pin, Latex Gloves) *Examine Tie Pin. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood) *Examine Latex Gloves. (Result: White Crystals) *Analyze White Crystals. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Edge of Darkness (2/8). (No stars) Edge of Darkness (2/8) *Ask Terrance Williams who paid him off. (Available after unlocking Edge of Darkness) *Investigate Lombard Street. (Prerequisite: Terrance interrogated; Clue: Mailbox) *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Smart Watch) *Analyze Smart Watch. (09:00:00) *Talk to Laetitia Badu about USNay. (Prerequisite: Smart Watch analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate USStay Rally. (Prerequisite: Laetitia interrogated; Clue: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: List of Sponsors) *Tell Laetitia Badu about O.M.Medilab. (Prerequisite: List of Sponsors unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Growhouse. (Available after unlocking Edge of Darkness; Clue: Jack's Shirt) *Examine Jack's Shirt. (Result: Glittery Substance) *Analyze Glittery Substance. (06:00:00) *Ask Chockas D.Lux about Jack. (Prerequisite: Glittery Substance analyzed; Reward: MALE Fabulous Costume, FEMALE Fabulous Dress) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title refers to the idiom "up in smoke," which means to have something destroyed. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:North America